Realtà ( Re-Post)
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang harus hidup didunia menjadi istri dari sepasang kakak beradik.Hidup dengan membagi cintanya. Diperebutkan didunia hitam itu sendiri. Kemunafikan!Sandiwara!Cinta!. Hanya itu yang ada dihidupnya.Terbelengu oleh keadaan yang mencekam. Wonkyu & Kihyun Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Author : MinGyuTae00 or P. Minkyu

Pairing : Wonkyu | Kihyun

Cast : Kyuhyun , Siwon , Kibum ,

Rate : M

Warning : BL,Typos,Alur melenceng.

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun yang harus hidup didunia istri dari sepasang kakak dengan membagi cintanya. Diperebutkan didunia hitam itu sendiri. Kemunafikan!Sandiwara!Cinta!. Hanya itu yang ada oleh keadaan yang mencekam.

**PROLOG**

"Kyunie.."

"**Ne hyung**"

"Lakukan rencana kita dengan baik dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahui identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Jangan khawatir"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik , kau tahu bukan aku hanya memilikimu!"

"Aku tahu"

"**Saranghae**"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Akh **khamjagiya**... aku hanya memeriksa berkas-berkas"

"**Nuguseyo**?"

"Aku?Aku anggota baru"

.

"Perhatikan langkahmu!"

"Y-ye?**Mianhae**"

"..."

" orang itu!"

.

"Dialah calon istri kalian"

"**Mwo/Mworago**?"

"**Appa**!kau sudah gila?"

"Jaga bicaramu Siwon!"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Tidak ada tujuan Kibum!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada bantahan. Minggu depan pernikahan kalian! Perlakukan dia dengan baik!"

.

"**Mwoya**!Kita tidur disini?Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

"Berisik!"

"Shut up!"

"Suami macam apa kalian ini!"

.

"Kapan kalian memberikanku cucu?"

"Uhuk..."

"Aku ingin menimang !"

"Memang appa fikir itu mudah?"

"Pergilah berbulan madu nanti malam. Semua sudah kusiapkan!"

"**Mwo**?"

"Kyuhyun"

"Ne **appa**"

"Layani mereka dengan baik!"

"Y-**ye**?"

.

"**Yoboseyo"**

"Kyunie"

Deg

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

"Gawat tuan!"

"Ada apa?"

"Klan **Miyazaki** melakukan genjatan senjata!"

"Apa?"

TBC

P.S : Ini adalah ff pertamaku di FFN ini kuharap kalian bisa mensuportku dengan cara mereview ff ini. Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : MinGyuTae or P. MinKyu

Pairing : Wonkyu | Kihyun

Cast : + Kyuhyun , + Siwon , + Kibum , + TOP , + Others Cast

Rate : T-M

Warning : BL,Typos,Alur melenceng.

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun yang harus hidup didunia istri dari sepasang kakak dengan membagi cintanya. Diperebutkan didunia hitam itu sendiri. Kemunafikan!Sandiwara!Cinta!Hanya itu yang ada oleh keadaan yang mencekam. Wonkyu & Kihyun Couple.

Disclamier : FF ini murni ide sendiri , buka plagiat apalagi copy paste punya orang.

.

.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read **

.

.

~MinGyuTae00~

**.:Seoul , Korea Selatan:.**

**Ckrek**

**Ckrek**

**Dor!**

**Dor!**

"Perhatikan target! Kau kira kita sedang bermain **Airsoft**!"Ujar namja tampan berperawakan tinggi dan kekar yang kini memantau latihan para anggotanya. Jika biasanya latihan menembak dilakukan dilapangan dan yang menjadi sasaran tembak adalah sebuah papan kayu yang digantung tapi ini berkebalikan. Bagaimana mereka tidak gugup jika sasaran mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekan kerja mereka. Ralat , maksudku sebuah apel diatas kepala mereka. Salah tembak saja , kepala orang taruhannya.

"Posisi tubuhmu bodoh!Jangan bermain!"

"Bodoh" Ini adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari seorang namja yang berdiri diatas menara pemantau. Wajahnya yang bagaikan besi baja kini tampak menyeramkan karena diselingi oleh seringai iblisnya yang bertengger indah di paras tampannya dan membuat hawa disekitar mereka menjadi horror.

"Tuan muda"ujar Maid-Leeteuk- yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Tuan besar menyampaikan bahwa anda dan tuan muda Siwon harus segera menemuinya"

"Baik, pergilah!"

"Ne" Setelah Leeteuk pergi , ia pun dengan suara lantangnya berseru.

"Hyung!"

"Aku tahu" Mengerti dengan isyarat adiknya , kini ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya memberi aba-aba kepada para anggotanya.

Untuk apa mereka berlatih seperti itu? Jika kalian mengira mereka adalah polisi atau agen **FBI** kalian salah besar. Nyatanya mereka adalah anggota klan **Shadow** yang bertempat dipusat kota **Seoul** , mereka adalah 1 dari 2 klan terkuat yang ada. Tidak ada yang tahu identitas mereka yang sebenarnya karena yang diketahui masyarakat , mereka adalah pengusaha milyader yang melalang buana di beberapa negara **Asia** maupun **Eropa**. Klan **Shadow** diketuai oleh Mr. Choi , istrinya sudah lama meninggal karena kanker **leukimia**, mempunyai dua orang putra yang menawan. Siwon sisulung dan Kibum sibungsu. Walaupun masih muda namun Choi bersaudara terkenal dengan kehebatannya bertarung dan menembak well ini berlaku didunia hitam sedangkan dunia luar mereka terkenal dengan kecekatannya dalam berbisnis.

**.**

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

"Masuk!"

**Drap**

**Drap **

**Drap**

**Bruk!**

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah Siwon! Kibum , cepat masuk! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berdiri sebagai satpam disana" Mendengar nada sinis dari Ayahnya mau tidak mau ia pun mendekat dan duduk tepat disamping hyungnya.

"Ck"

"Appa dengar ada beberapa klan tikus-**klan yang kecil**- yang mengacau di** Cina. **Pergilah nanti sore , urus semua cecunguk itu. Jangan sisakan tahanan!"

"Baiklah/Hm"

"Dan satu lagi , mumpung kalian di **Cina** nanti. Temuilah seorang pemuda , identitas dan fotonya akan kukirim nanti!"

"Untuk apa?" Ujar Siwon.

"Kalian akan tahu !"

"Cih!" Tutur Kibum dengan tidak sopannya. Well siapapun di dalam Mansion ini tahu bagaimana watak sang bungsu Choi.

.

**Cklek**

**Brak!**

"Hyungie~"Pekik sang namja manis yang baru saja tiba dan dengan tidak elitnya menggebrak pintu yang tidak bisa dikategorikan kecil itu dan dengan entengnya ia yang hanya mengenakan bathrope putih gading melompat keranjang King Size well lebih tepatnya menimpa tubuh kekar seorang namja tampan yang masih larut dalam tidurnya.

"Hyungie~ ireona!Hyungie!" Pekik namja manis itu , karna tidak mendapat respon iapun dengan gampangnya menampar pipi mulus milik namja itu.

**Plak!**

"Akh! Yak! Kenapa kau makin anarkis saja kau bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih baik. Morning kiss kurasa tidak masalah" Well siapa yang tidak kaget jika saat kau tertidur lelap tiba-tiba saja ditampar dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya , dipastikan tangan itu akan hilang saat itu juga namun lain masalahnya jika sang pelaku anarkis itu adalah babynya.

"Dalam mimpimu! Bangun pemalas!" Ujarnya ketus namun tak bisa dipungkiri kini terdapat rona merah muda dipipi chubby nan putihnya. TOP -Seunghyun-yang melihat pemandangan didepan wajahnya tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Dengan sigap dikecupnya pipi sang namja manis tersebut.

"Yak! Aiss pervert!"

"Hahahaha" Siapapun yang melihat adegan itu pasti ikut tersenyum , namun siapa sangka mereka hanya bersikap hangat jika berdua saja. Di luar? Jangan ditanya!

"Ayo bangun , mandi dan temani aku sarapan!"titahnya bak seorang big boss.

"Iya-iya aku !"

"M-mwoya? kenapa kau membentakku!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan pernah berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu! Kau ingin memamerkan tubuhmu eoh? Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya? Lalu dengan wajah mesum mereka , pasti difikiran mereka telah membayangkanmu yang ia-ia" Pekik sang namja tampan

"Apanya yang iya-iya! Yang seharusnya dikatakan seperti itu adalah dirimu sendiri! Cih , TOP yang terkenal garang dan kejam selama ini ternyata tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah namja cerewet berotak mesum yang hobinya membuatku kesal!" balasnya dengan wajah yang dibuat garang namun malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau mengenal baik diriku baby"ujarnya dan tak lupa diselingi kerlingan jailnya. Oh , tak bisa dibayangkan seorang TOP yang garang nan kejam bisa bersikap out off character seperti ini. Well sudah kujelaskan bukan, ia hanya bersikap konyol seperti ini hanya kepada namja manis ini.

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

Niatnya ingin membalas ucapan namja yang lebih tua darinya namu terpaksa ditelannya mentah-mentah karena seseorang yang dianggapnya benalu itu telah merusak suasanya diruangan tersebut.

"Ck. Ada apa?"

"Jeongseohamnida tuan , mata- mata kita melaporkan bahwa Choi bersaudara nanti sore akan menuju **Cina** tuan" Ujar salah satu tangan kanan TOP dari luar pintu.

"Baguslah. Kau boleh pergi!"

"Ne tuan" Setelah memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada diluar kamarnya , kini perhatian dan pandangan tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang kini duduk dipangkuannya tak lupa dengan kecupan-kecupan yang diberikannya tepat ditengkuknya , menciptakan hickey yang tercetak jelas.

"Kau dengar itu baby?"

"Hm"balasnya namun tetap dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

"Kyunie.."

"Ne hyung"

"Lakukan rencana kita dengan baik dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahui identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Jangan khawatir"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik , kau tahu bukan aku hanya memilikimu!"

"Aku tahu"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae hyung" ujarnya tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger diwajah cantik dan manisnya.

.

"Kibum" Ujar Siwon yang kini perlahan memasuki kamar sang adik yang kini tengah terfokus dan menggerakan tangannya lincah diatas tabletnya.

"Hm"

"Bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!"

"Aku tahu"

"Jangan hanya terfokus pada benda kotak sialanmu itu!"

"Benda kotak sialan yang kau maksud ini juga berperan penting selama ini" Well apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar adanya, tanpa tablet dan otak encernya semua kegiatan yang dilakukan anggota **Shadow **baik dalam maupun luar tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Terserah kau lah" Lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus menahan emosi menghadapi adiknya yang bagai besi sialan itu.

.

"Sudah siap Kyunie?" Ujar TOP yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya kepada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kedua majikan mereka akan selalu terlihat romantis jika bersama. Sebelum berlanjut lebih jauh lagi. Sekedar informasi TOP dan Kyuhyun adalah ketua klan **Miyazak**i yang terletak di **Tokyo,Jepang**. Tak jauh berbeda dengan klan **Shadow**. Bedanya klan tersebut diketuai langsung oleh keturunan **Miyazaki** tersebut. TOP yang berperan didepan layar sedangkan Kyuhyun berperan dibelakang layar. Tak ada yang mengetahui identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya , kecuali TOP sendiri. Anggota klan **Miyazaki** sudah bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan rahasia-rahasia yang terdapat di tempat ini termasuk keberadaan Kyuhyun pada dunia luar. Jika melanggar , maka mereka akan kehilangan kepala mereka saat itu juga.

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungiku." Ujar TOP seraya mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Melihat kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh TOP untuknya - walau samar- namun dia sangat mengenal baik TOP selama ini.

"Aku berjanji hyungie. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Hiduplah dengan baik walau tanpa kehadiranku disisimu"

"Akan ku-usahakan"

"Sampa jumpa" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah kedepan pintu utama diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal yang mengikutinya. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan kecupan sayang dikening namja yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

"Jangan mengebut, ingat kau membawa dua nyawa saat ini"

"Hahaha aku tahu"

**Blam**

"Jangan terluka kyunie" gumamnya yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

"Hi sayang , akhirnya aku bisa mengendaraimu juga. Sudah lama aku tidak mencoba ketangkasanmu ...sedikit aksi tidak masalah kurasa"Gumam Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki mobil Porsche hitam metalik kesayangannya.

Well setelah melalui debat panjang lebar akhirnya dengan terpaksa TOP mengizinkan Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri memang siapa yang tahan jika disuguhkan wajah seperti anjing terbuang dari Kyuhyun , TOP tidak akan bisa menolaknya camkan itu!. Sedangkan para pengawal hanya menemaninya sampai ditujuan sampai selamat dengan cara mengikutinya dengan mobil dibelakangnya sedangkan dirinya memipin didepan. Bersiap-siaplah untuk para pengawal , sepertinya sisi jail Kyuhyun sudah bangkit. Setelah menghidupkan mesin mobil kesayangannya tanpa ragu lagi ia meluncur membelah jalanan kota **Tokyo**, awalnya ia mengendarainya dengan pelan namun dipersimpangan ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sontak saja mengejutkan para pengawal dibelakangnya dan dengan kelabakan mereka menyusul sang majikan yang terkenal dengan julukan iblis kecil tersebut.

"Hahahahaha sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal semenyenangkan ini. Cih lihat saja, siapa yang lebih hebat antara kita. Aku atau kalian pengawal jelek" dengan lincahnya ia menyalip beberapa pengendara mobil yang berada disekitarnya , tak memperdulikan bunyi klakson aksi protes mereka tentang kegiatannya yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawa orang. Menerobos lampu merah tanpa memperdulikan sekitar , untung saja saat itu jalan raya **Tokyo** sedang lenggang hanya beberapa orang-orang yang lebih memilih berjalan kaki memenuhi sepanjang trotoar.

"Sial! Ternyata mereka hebat juga, well baiklah aku terima tantanganmu keparat!"diinjaknya pedal gas dengan membabi buta , mengarahkan stirnya ke berbagai jalan dan arah. Tak memperdulikan pekikan bahkan umpatan orang-orang yang mengiranya sudah mabuk bahkan gila. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang , bahkan ia hampir saja menabrak seekor bebek yang dengan santainya menyebrang tanpa mengetahui bahwa ajalnya hampir tiba tadi. Mengklakson orang-orang yang dianggapnya lelet dan begitulah terus-menerus. Tak memperdulikan larangan TOP untuk tidak mengebut karna ia membawa dua nyawa. Jika kalian mengira Kyuhyun hamil , kalian salah besar. Yang dimaksud dengan dua nyawa itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun dan seekor anjing jenis **Pomeranian** berwarna coklat yang sibuk menggonggong akibat perbuatan gila sang majikan. Untung saja semua sudah selesai karena kini Kyuhyun sudah tiba dengan selamat di bandara **Haneda , Tokyo**berbeda dengan penampilan para pengawalnya yang bak gelandangan . Well jika akhirnya ia hanya menaiki pesawat untuk apa repot-repot membawa mobil kesayangannya. Itulah Kyuhyun , selalu berbuat seenaknya namun tak ada yang bisa membencinya.

Setelah mengurus segala keperluannya dan berhubung kini waktunya ia menaiki pesawat , diedarkannya pandangannya guna menikmati suasa **Tokyo** untuk terakhir kalinya karena kehidupan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Subete sayōnara." Setelah berpamitan dengan Fixy , nama anjing kesayangannya tadi ia pun mulai memasuki konter pengecekan tiket dan barang-barang. Well ia tidak akan tega melibatkan anjing kesayangannya pada tugas yang sangat berbahaya ini. Baiklah. Nikmati kehidupan barumu Kyu-chan.

TBC

Gomawo for readers yang udah ngefollow , ngefav bahkan nge-review ff ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Well aku tak akan banyak berbicara , jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian teman. Tinggal klik tulisan ' Review '.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : MinGyuTae or P. MinKyu

Pairing : Wonkyu | Kihyun

Cast : + Kyuhyun , + Siwon , + Kibum , + TOP , + Others Cast

Genre : Romance,Sad dan seiring jalannya cerita

Rate : T-M

Warning : BL,Typos,Alur melenceng dan Bahasa yang sedikit kasar

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun yang harus hidup didunia istri dari sepasang kakak dengan membagi cintanya. Diperebutkan didunia hitam itu sendiri. Kemunafikan!Sandiwara!Cinta!Hanya itu yang ada oleh keadaan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

.

.

~MinGyuTae/Minkyu~

.:Beijing,Cina:.

"**Jōkyaku ni Nihonkōkū wa saikin, watashitachiha kūkō de shuto Pekin ni tōchaku shimashita. , Anata no shītoberuto o ushinau anata wa hikōki no ushiro ni ochite inai subete no nimotsu o kakuninshitekudasai. Nihonkōkū de tonde itadaki, arigatōgozaimasu. Kanzen ni deguchi o hiraku tame ni, shibaraku matte kudasai**."

"**To passengers Japan Airlines recently we have arrived at the airport the capital Beijing . Please loose your seat belt , make sure all the luggage you do not fall behind the plane . Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines . Wait a while , in order to open the exit perfectly.**"

Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh seorang pramugari , dengan serentak para penumpang melakukan instruksi dari sang pramugari dan bersiap-siap menuju pintu keluar , tak terkecuali dengan seorang namja manis yang berdiri paling belakang menuju antrian. Daripada berdesak-desakan lebih baik menunggu saja , batinnya kala itu. Setelah gilirannya sudah tiba , dilangkahkannya kedua pasang kaki jenjangnya dengan aggun bak model frofesional kelas kakap. Walaupun fashionnya sangat casual hanya kaos putih dibalut kemeja panjang berwarna **Navy ,**celana jeans hitam , flat shoes dan tambahan kacamata hitam merek**Gucci** yang bertengger manis diatas hidungnya**, **tak pelik sosoknya mendapat perhatian lebih banyak orang-orang disekitar bandara yang menoleh kearahnya. Wajah manis dan cantiknya tak luntur hanya dengan fashion seadanya. Setelah menggambil koper bawaannya , langsung saja diedarkannya pandangan matanya guna mencari salah satu transportasi yang bisa digunakannya saat ini. Demi apapun tubuhnya sangat lelah , entah apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi, yang jelas ia begitu gencar agar bisa segera tiba dihotel dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

.:Realta:.

**Ting**

Suara perpaduan gelas menggema diruangan ini , siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan si Choi bersaudara. Walaupun mereka ditugaskan untuk 'membersihkan' tikus-tikus keparat ditempat ini, bukan berarti mereka harus turun tangan langsung bukan?. Jika itu terjadi , lalu apa gunanya para anggota yang selama ini mereka latih bagaikan berada dineraka itu, hanya menonton saja? oh come on ini bukan opera sabun rendahan. Setelah memberikan sedikit instruksi kepada orang-orang yang mereka tugaskan , kini mereka hanya perlu mengawasinya dari rumah , bukankan zaman sudah canggih? Tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki juga beres. Namun ada satu tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri yaitu mencari seorang pemuda yang telah diamanatkan kepada mereka.**Cina** itu tidak sempit , apalagi negara ini menduduki peringkat negara yang memiliki penduduk paling padat didunia. Rasanya seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. **Keparat tua bangka itu!**Fikir mereka , ck.**Like Father Like Sons.**

**Kring**

**Kring**

**"..."**

**"**Semua sudah beres tuan**"**

**"**Bagus**"**

See? benar bukan?. Well jika satu masalah sudah selesai sekarang waktunya misi ke-2. Hanya menunggu beberapa jam saja mulai dari sekarang. Berjam-jam dalam penerbangan tak salahnya bukan jika mereka menikmati waktu santai mereka. Setelah mendapatkan informasi seadanya dari ayahnya, mereka hanya perlu mencarinya saja begitu titah sang tetua , mereka masih mempunyai mata dan otak bukan? jadi itu bukanlah masalah besar. Baiklah nikmati saja hari-hari tenang kalian , setelah itu jangan harap kalian kembali ke-kehidupan semula, camkan itu!.

"Istirahatlah!"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Jika maksudmu kau sedang bercumbu dengan gadget sialan itu , apa itu termasuk?"

"Dari pada kau"

"Aku? memang ada yang salah"

"Dasar tua"

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja bocah"

"Aku bukan bocah , keparat!"

"Memang aku peduli"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Sebelum aku mati , toh pada akhirnya kau duluan yang merasa alam kubur"

"Jangan bermimpi"

"Oh ayolah bummie , tak bercumbu sebentar dengan gadget sialan itu takkan membuat kau mati. Jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan"

"Tidak"

"Sudahlah tuan muda , lebih baik tuan muda makan siang dulu. Saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya" Ujar Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk kedua majikannya. Bahkan ia merasa lebih tua beberapa tahun dari umur sebenarnya gara-gara tingkah mereka. Jika tak dihentikan , ia yakin akan ada peperangan. Berlebihan? Tidak , karena ia pernah menyaksikannya sendiri.

.:Realta:.

**Cklek**

**Blam**

**Bruk!**

"Hari yang melelahkan" Ujar Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendaratkan tubuhnya dipembarigannya yang elit tersebut. Setelah mengganti pakaian ia pun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum ia menghadapi misi yang sebenarnya. Beruntung kamar ini dilengkapi dengan lilin aroma theraphy yang membuat tubuhnya relax.

**.**

**.**

"Dasar jam sialan!" Lagi-lagi umpatan yang keluar dari celah bibir plum cherry miliknya , siapa yang tidak kesal jika disaat kau tertidur lelap kau malah dibangunkan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan , setidaknya itu menurutnya. Tapi walau begitu , jangan sebut dia Kyuhyun jika ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keprofesionalitasannya. Dengan enggan ditambah wajah yang kusut namun sangat menggemaskan, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamar hotel ini.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama , kini ia telah bertransformasi menjadi namja yang jauh lebih menarik. Dengan hanya menggunakan kaos biasa warna putih yang ditutupi sweater berwarna merah dengan corak **Mickey Mouse** dan celana jeans warna hitam ditambah polesan make up tipis beserta eyeliner diwajah manisnya guna menyembunyikan kulit wajahnya yang pucat namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Salahkan saja keadaannya , siapa suruh dia terlahir dengan kulit putih pucat yang melekat permanen itu, namun tak urung mengurangi kecantikannya. Walau sering mengumpati orang-orang yang dengan santainya menyebut ia cantik , namun tak bisa ia pungkiri kenyataannya jika itu memang benar apa adanya. Setelah melirik jam yang tertera dihandphonenya ia pun dengan segera bergegas menuju tujuan berikutnya.

.:Realta:.

"Dimana dia?"

"Sabarlah tuan muda , mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai"

"Tidak disiplin" Well mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran bintang lima yang berada dikota ini. Sang ayah baru saja memberi informasi bahwa mereka hanya perlu bertemu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan. Baguslah , dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu membuang tenaga secara cuma-cuma. Namun demi tuhan , rasanya tangan mereka begitu gatal ingin mencongkel keluar bola mata orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka , well ini lebih dinominasi para yeoja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi bersaudara? Bahkan mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian yang berstyle casual. Ketampanan mereka memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Seorang namja tiba-tiba dengan santainya mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi tepat dihadapan sang Choi bersaudara. Manis itulah kata pertama yang akan kalian keluarkan jika melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun?" ujar Siwon.

"Benar, jadi kalian si Choi bersaudara? kalian terlihat biasa-biasa saja" Ujarnya santai. Bahkan Leeteuk dan beberapa orang yang mendengarnya harus menahan pekikannya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengomentari si Choi bersaudara seperti itu. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang merasa geram kepada Kyuhyun dan ingin sekali mencekiknya. Choi Bersaudara? tentu saja kaget. Namun berterima kasihlah kepada pengendalian diri mereka , dengan tampangnya yang datar Kibum pun berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan , aku adalah 'rekan kerja' kalian yang baru"

"Mwo?" pekik Leeteuk. Melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan kedua majikannya ia pun dengan segera menutup mulutnya jika masih sayang nyawa.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara ditempat yang lain, disini terlalu kaku."

"Memang kau ingin dimana" ujar Siwon.

"Toko Ice Cream"

"**Mwo?/kekanakan**" batin Siwon dan Kibum. Apa kemampuan ayah mereka musnah? yang benar saja namja dihadapan mereka ini akan menjadi rekan kerja mereka? dunia akan hancur saat ini juga.

"Ayolah, aku sangat ingin makan ice cream sekarang. Kurasa kita semua sudah makan siang bukan?" Melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan Leeteuk pun menyarankan agar mereka segera menurutinya.

.

.

Dan disini lah mereka. Dikedai Ice Cream yang tepat berada diseberang restoran tempat mereka berjumpa tadi, mereka pun duduk dengan santai , pengecualian bagi Choi bersaudara mungkin. Untung saja disini tersedia ruangan VVIP dan dilengkapi kaca film yang membuat orang-orang diluar sana tidak dapat melihat suasan didalam , jangan lupakan juga ruangan ini didesain kedap suara , pada akhirnya mereka pun bisa lebih leluasa membicarakan persoalan mereka. Kyuhyun cukup cekatan ternyata , batin mereka. Ternyata tampangnya itu menipu. Rupanya saja yang manis tapi kelakuannya buruk.

"Baiklah, seperti perjanjian antara aku dan ayah kalian. Kini aku resmi menjadi rekan kerja kalian. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Waeyeo?"ujar Kibum.

"Waktu itu aku menolong mendiang eomma kalian disaat ia hampir saja dirampok oleh beberapa preman yang menghadang. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat menolong eomma kalian, hanya saja para preman itu adalah musuhku. Jadi kuhabisi saja mereka dengan peralatan seadanya. Eomma kalian berkali-kali berterima kasih , disaat itu pula appa kalian datang. Ternyata ia sudah tiba sedari tadi , namun ia hanya memperhatikan semuanya. Appa kalian sempat berterima kasih kepadaku dan memberikan kartu namanya."

"Hanya itu?"ujar Siwon.

"Setelah kejadian itu , kami sering bertemu. Appa kalian menawarkan pekerjaan kepadaku setelah aku tamat sekolah . Dan ia pun menceritakan jati diri keluarga kalian padaku. Awalnya aku menanyakan kepada appa kalian , mengapa ia menceritakan rahasia penting itu. Ia hanya menjawab untuk membalas budi dan ia membutuhkan tenaga serta otakku untuk membantunya. Ia menawarkan berbagai hal menarik padaku. Karna tidak tega , aku terima saja. Dan see? kita bertemu sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menikmati ice cream coklatnya dan tentu saja terselip kebohongan disana.

"**Aneh**"batin Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Choi bersaudara.

"Y-ye?"

"Apa kau mau ice cream?"

"Ah..tidak usah tuan"ujarnya kikuk.

"Oh ayolah apakah kau tidak lelah berdiri disitu? kau terlihat seperti baby sitter mereka saja. Tenang saja mereka tidak akan hilang. Lagipula siapa tau ice cream bisa membuatmu lebih muda."

"Y-ye?"

"Duduklah disampingku dan kita menikmati ice cream ini bersama. Apa kau tega melihatku kesusahan menghabiskan semua makanan lezat ini heum?" oh lihatlah wataknya berbeda 360 derajat jika dengan Leeteuk. Choi bersaudara sebenarnya merasa dongkol sedari tadi. Namun mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri saja. Pemuda yang aneh, fikir mereka. Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap kedua majikannya , melihat persetujuan dari Siwon ia pun menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin sekali bahwa kedua majikan mereka kini sedang kesal , untung saja tidak sampai berkelahi.

"**Aneh**" batinnya. Setelah mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kyuhyun , ia pun langsung dijejali berbagai jenis ice cream oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Rasanya dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun , suasana akan terasa berubah. Ia bahkan telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang penting. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih mereka pun menikmati ice cream itu dengan tenang.

"Yak! kenapa kalian tidak memakannya? apa lidah kalian tidak bisa menikmatinya? apa makanan kalian hanya setumpukkan daging dan berbagai macam senjata eoh. Kalian tidak akan mati jika memakannya. Tidak baik menghambur-hamburkan uang!" demi Tuhan , rasanya Leeteuk ingin sekali tertawa saat ini namun sepertinya itu tidak baik.

"Se-sebenarnya tuan muda tida..." Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan ucapannya dan berubah menjadi melongo melihat perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada tuan mudanya. Well baru saja Kyuhyun menyendokkan ice cream ukuran besar kepada Choi bersaudara dengan paksa yang menyebabkan mereka terbatuk-batuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya tertawa senang melihat penderitaan mereka.

"Uhuk..uhuk. Apa-apaan kau!"bentak Siwon. Kibum? dia sudah baik-baik saja setelah menelan habis air mineral yang disediakan.

"Wae? enak bukan?"ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Berhenti"ujar Kibum memutus pertengkaran antara dua orang itu.

"Tu-tuan? gwenchana?" Leeteuk yang baru saja tersadar dengan sigap menghampiri kedua tuan mudanya.

"Hm/Ne"ujar mereka serempak.

"Ehem...mianhae. Kajja kita pulang"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"ujar Kibum.

"Oh ayolah , apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya hingga mulutku berbusa! Aku rekan kerja kalian , otomatis aku akan mengikuti dan tinggal bersama kalian seperti yang dikatakan appa kalian padaku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Apa benar mereka hebat?ck. Apa ini balasan dari Tuhan kepada mereka? kenapa mereka harus bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan ini. Batin mereka. Dengan terpaksa mereka pun mengikuti Kyuhyun , jika saja dia bukan rekan kerja mereka , saat ini Kyuhyun pasti akan tinggal nama.

.

.

"Leeteuk hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun saat ketiga pemuda yang ditunggu sudah tiba - tepatnya kepada Leeteuk- .

"N-ne tuan"ujar Leeteuk dengan gugup.

"Berikan kunci mobilnya , biar aku yang menyetir" pinta Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran dua sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Dengan entengnya ia merebut kunci mobil dari balik saku kemeja yang dikenakan Leetuk setelah itu menempatkan dirinya dibalik kursi kemudi. Karna merasa tidak mendapati keberadaan ketiga pemuda tersebut ia pun menghadapkan kepalanya kepada ketiga pemuda yang masih berdiam diri disampingnya.

"Yak! palliwa. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Tenang saja , aku bisa menyetir dan kujamin kalian akan tiba dengan semangat."pekik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sungguh gemas menghadapi kelakuan para pemuda dihadapannya ini. Karna terlalu lama diseretnya Choi bersaudara menuju jok belakang setelah itu ia pun menyeret Leeteuk tepat disebelah kursi kemudi. Melihat mereka sudah ada didalam ia pun dengan cerianya bertanya dimana alamat kediaman mereka. Leeteuk pun menjawabnya dengan terpaksa karna dipastikan kedua majikannya itu sedang kesal setengah mati dan tidak mungkin bersedia menjawabnya setelah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pemuda manis disampingnya ini. Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya ia pun dengan lincah mengendarai mobil itu dan membelah jalan raya **Beijing** itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu utama dan dengan sigap diambil alih oleh pelayan yang berada disana. Akhirnya disinilah mereka. Karna besok mereka sudah harus tiba di **Seoul,** otomatis mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan nyaman , agar besok bisa berangkat dengan keadaan yang baik. Barang-barang Kyuhyun? tenang saja, semua sudah diurus para pelayan.

.

.

.

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

"Masuk" ujar Siwon dari balik pintu. Awalnya ia yang sedang sibuk membaca koran kini harus terusik dengan kedatangan pemuda manis yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Kibum? dia sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Ada apa?"ujar Siwon.

"Apa kau punya susu coklat?"ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Choi bersaudara.

"Tidak"balas Siwon.

"Pergi sana!" ujar Kibum yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun. Gara-gara Kyuhyun mereka harus membagi kamar bersama. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu , Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta kepada Leeteuk atau para maid yang ada disana , namun sepertinya mereka semua sudah tertidur lelap. Melihat lampu dari kamar si Choi bersaudara masih menyala maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui mereka.

"Tega sekali kalian"

".../..."

"Sudahlah pergi kekamarmu dan segera tidur. Besok kita sudah harus kebandara"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur Siwon" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya. Demi Tuhan , sifat Kyuhyun membuat mereka bingung. Yang mana dirinya yang sebenarnya?.

"Pejamkan saja matamu" kali ini Kibum menimpali tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali tetap saja tidak berhasil"ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyesnya , berharap mereka sedikit luluh entah untuk apa.

"Jangan manja , kami bukan baby sittermu"balas Siwon sambil membalikkan halaman koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Panggil saja Leeteuk" titah Kibum.

"Tidak , aku tidak tega mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Walau dia hanya bawahan tetap saja dia punya hak untuk istirahat" kekeuh Kyuhyun.

"Terserah dirimu"ujar Choi bersaudara. Kyuhyun sudah kesal setengah mati dan ingin sekali mencekik mereka satu persatu namun sayang ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini.

"Apa kalian tidak punya novel , komik atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak/Tidak"

"Aiss jinjja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak surai halusnya.

"Ini!"ujar Kibum seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku mungkin novel yang bergenre horror. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? mudah saja. Mengingat Leeteuk sangat gemar membaca novel, entah mungkin disaat ia sedang membenahi ruangan ini tak sengaja ia meninggalkan bukunya. Karna melihat sebuah buku asing tergeletak dibawah tempat tidurnya , ia segera memungutnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun agar ia segera pergi dari sini.

"Eoh..katanya tidak ada , nyatanya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung dan heran. Namun tetap saja ia menerima buku tersebut.

"Terima saja!"ujar Siwon dengan nada kesal.

"Baik-baik , kalian tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi setidaknya malam ini. Tapi izinkan aku membaca buku ini disini ne jebalyo"pinta Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?"ujar Siwon.

"Aku tidak terbiasa membaca buku sendirian , aku tidak terlalu menyukai suasana yang seperti itu , lagipula aku sangat ingin mencoba sofa itu , sepertinya nyaman"ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk sebuah sofa yang berukuran lumayan panjang , berwarna biru dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Karna tidak ingin dicecoki oleh Kyuhyun terus akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Mendapat respon yang bagus , Kyuhyun pun memekik senang lalu dengan segera menutup mulutnya setelah melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan si Choi bersaudara padanya.

Ia pun dengan langkah pelan menjalankan kakinya menuju sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan setelah itu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tersebut dan mulai terhanyut pada bacaan dihadapannya. Kini ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat sepi , hanya terdengar suara gesekan kertas dan gesekan jari pada tablet yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Merasa sudah begitu larut malam , mereka pun memutuskan menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan bergegas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan memejamkan mata dengan nyaman. Well kecuali teruntuk Kyuhyun yang seperti sudah tertidur pulas sedari tadi. Mereka tanpa sadar terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

" ini"ujar Siwon.

"Bangunkan saja!"timpal Kibum. Siwon pun dengan segera berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"Yak! irreona!" terus berulang-ulang seperti itu namun hanya mendapat respon yang sama. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur begitu lelap sehingga tidak terpengaruh oleh Siwon yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya. Merasa kesal akhirnya ia pun menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada sang adik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah mencoba hal yang sama seperti yang Siwon lakukan , namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak terbangun.

Dengan terpaksa ia pun membopong Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan dikasurnya tak lupa untuk menyelimutinya. Aneh rasanya ia yang terkenal begitu dingin kini malah bersusah-susah mengurusi Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia ingin bersikap baik kepada rekan kerja barunya selain sang hyung. Siwon yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan itu semua hanya bisa menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan datar. Melihat sang hyung yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu kamarnya , ia pun hanya mengacuhkannya dan melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu keluar berniat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tepat diruangan yang berletak tepat disamping ruangan ini. Namun dengan terpaksa langkahnya terrhenti tepat disamping sang hyung.

"Tumben sekali kau berbaik hati"

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan" ujar Kibum seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut dan memutuskan mengikuti jejak sang adik. Dan malam itupun mereka terlelap dibawah atap yang sama tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

TBC

Don't forget to RCL , babe ^


	4. Chapter 4

Penulis: MinGyuTae atau P. MinKyu

Pairing: Wonkyu | Kihyun

Cast : + Kyuhyun , + Siwon , + Kibum , + TOP , + Others Cast

Genre : Romance,Sad dan seiring jalannya cerita

Tingkat: TM

Warning : BL,Typos,Alur melenceng dan Bahasa yang sedikit kasar

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun yang harus hidup didunia istri dari sepasang kakak dengan membagi cintanya. Diperebutkan didunia hitam itu sendiri. Kemunafikan!Sandiwara!Cinta!Hanya itu yang ada oleh keadaan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

**.: Realitas:.**

_**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca.**_

.

.

**Cklek**

**Kekurangan**

"Siapkan perlengkapan dan aku ingin dalam 15 menit lagi kita berangkat" titah Siwon kepada Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Mendengar titah sang majikan dengan sigap ia memberikan instruksi kepada salah satu anak buah yang merangkap ketua tersebut.

"Do algeseupnida"

"Dimana Kibum dan bocah itu?"ujar Siwon seraya memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

"Tuan muda Kibum sedang berada dikamarnya tuan , sedangkan tuan Kyuhyun setau saya ia sedari tadi tidak keluar barang sejengkal pun dari kamarnya setelah kita tiba dari **China"**

"Ck. Panggil Kibum dan bocah itu sekarang juga"

"N-"Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawabnya tiba-tiba saja sosok Kibum sudah berada didepan pintu seraya menyadarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu"ujarnya.

"Baguslah , dan kau panggil Kyuhyun!"

"Ne"Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dilantai atas tepat ditengah-tengah antara kamar kedua Choi bersaudara.

**Membunuh**

**Membunuh**

**Kekurangan**

"Tuan muda"

"Akh shit!" umpat Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak kesal , saat kau tertidur lelap lalu dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku kurang ajar yang menganggunya , ia hanya melengos pasrah. Leeteuk? Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"M-mian"

"Ada apa?"ujar Kyuhyun to the point. Tubuhnya serasa remuk redam akibat perjalanan panjang dari **Cina** menuju **Korea Selatan**. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh , namun salahkan saja tingkahnya yang pecicilan itu, selalu saja berbuat ulah.

"Tuan muda Siwon memerintahkan saya untuk memanggil anda agar segera menemuinya"

"Aiss kuda sialan itu. Baiklah aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi dan ingat panggil aku Kyunie saja!"

"Baiklah tu-Kyunie"ujar Leeteuk seraya menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun .

Dengan kesal ia mendirikan tubuhnya dan memperbaikai penampilannya tak lupa mencuci langkah menghentak ia lajukan kedua kaki jenjangnya tak lupa dengan berbagai macam fikirian yang berlalu lalang diagannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tiba juga kau bocah"ujar Siwon sedikit sinis. Asal kalian tahu , ia sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kedisiplinan , karna ia kesal telah menunggu lama maka beginilah akibatnya.

"Cepatlah!"

"Kita akan menjalankan sebuah misi, bersiaplah. Kutunggu 10 menit dari sekarang. Kita semua sudah harus pergi saat itu juga"titahnya.

"Baiklah, Leeteuk hyung bantu aku berkemas!"ujar Kyuhyun seraya melenggang pergi tak lupa dengan menyeret Leeteuk tak memperdulikan delikan tajam dari Siwon.

"Leeteuk hyung"

"Do Kyunie"

"Apa kau tahu misi apa yang dimaksud keparat itu?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin , namun yang kutahu kita akan pergi kemarkas salah satu klan mafia kecil untuk mengambil **hak** milik klan ini"cetusnya seraya mempersiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia penasaran dengan sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang dititahkan Kyuhyun untuk meletakkannya bersama beberapa senjata kedalam tas ransel berwarna biru tua. Namun karna waktu yang terus berjalan ia hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat keingin-tahuannya.

"Begituya"ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ambigu.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan mereka saat ini sebenarnya"umpat Siwon.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu. Ayo kita masuk "cetus Kibum . Siwon yang ingin mengumpati adikknya terpaksa berhenti setelah melihat dua orang yang ia tunggu sudah berada tepat disampingnya. Dengan segera ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi kemudi tepat disebelah adiknya yang kini memandang lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejaknya , dengan segera ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi belakang. Para anggota yang lain berada dikendaraan lain tepat dibelakang mereka . Leeteuk yang memang tidak ikut dalam misi ini , hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka semua yang perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi ini tak lupa ia memanjatkan doa demi keberhasilan dan keselamatan mereka.

"Kemana?"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau bisa menyamar bukan?"ujar Siwon.

"Apakah"

"Baguslah , misi kita kali ini adalah mengambil kembali batu berlian milik leluhur kita yang hilang karena dicuri. Kita akan menyamar , setelah itu kau alihkan perhatian , Kibum akan menghack seluruh system di kediaman mereka selanjutnya aku akan mengambil batu itu dan anggota yang lain akan melumpuhkan para penjaga yang itu kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu"

"Kita akan menyamar sebagai apa?"

"Kami akan tetap dengan identitas kami sebagai sosok usahawan muda dan kau sebagai sekretaris kami"ujar Kibum.

"Pakaiannya?"

"Ada dibelakang"

.

.

"Aku akan berpakaian seperti ini?" protes Kyuhyun. Setelah memberhentikan kendaraan mereka ditempat yang aman dan tidak berada dalam jangkauan para petugas yang berada di kediaman klan **Bleach / Keluarga Kim-salah satu rekan kerja perusahaan keluarga Choi tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahui identitas keluarga Choi yang sebenarnya-. **Kibum maupun Siwon yang memang sedari awal memakai pakaian resmi mereka tak perlu repot-repot lagi , lain dengan Kyuhyun yang harus berganti pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh tuan besar Choi , selama ini memang tuan besar Choi yang mengatur strategi dari awal , lalu dilanjutkan oleh kedua anaknya.

Tapi demi Tuhan , ingin rasanya Kyuhyun untuk menembak tua bangka sialan itu. Kenapa ia harus diberikan pakaian nista seperti ini. Sebuah gaun merek terkenal berwarna merah maroon dengan bagian belakang yang terbuka setengah, wig panjang berwarna senada dengan rambut aslinya yaitu coklat caramel , high heel setinggi 5 senti berwarna perak dan tak lupa tas kecil berwarna putih yang berisi make up.

"Mau bagaimana lagi , ayah yang menyiapkan semuanya. Mau tidak mau kau harus mengenakannya"ujar Siwon tak lupa dengan serigainya yang walau samar. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang kurang ajar selama ini.

"Tapi.."

"Cepatlah waktu kita tidak banyak"tegas Kibum rasanya ia sudah hampir mati bosan mendengar segala ocehan Kyuhyun.

Mendengar nada tegas Kibum padanya , dengan sangat tidak rela ia merubah total penampilannya. Walau ia tidak bisa bermake-up ria layaknya wanita namun dengan segala pengetahuannya ia hanya memakai riasan tipis yang terlihat natural diwajah cantik alaminya. _**Not **_

Awalnya mereka berfikir ayah mereka sudah gila merencanakan hal seperti ini , namun sepertinya tidak begitu buruk. Diakuinya Kyuhyun terlihat err berbeda entah definisi apa yang harus mereka nyatakan saat ini , cantik namun ia kan seorang namja yang bertransformasi menjadi yeoja. Merasa kurang nyaman dengan tatapan kedua namja dihadapannya Kyuhyun pun berdeham pelan guna menyadarkan mereka dari khayalan tak jelas mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Cepatlah aku sudah tidak nyaman dengan pakaian seperti ini"

"Baiklah kajja"

.

.

Decakan kagum menggema diseluruh pelosok ruangan ini , bagaimana tidak. Kebosanan yang melanda mereka sedari tadi karena acara yang tak kunjung dimulai terpatahkan begitu saja tatkala sosok Choi bersaudara diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada tepat diapitan mereka. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka bak model internasional diiringi tatapan kagum dari seluruh undangan , tentu saja didominasi oleh para yeoja dan namja muda yang ikut serta menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan klan **Bleach-Shympho Kim Comphany-. **

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik , tuan Kim yang selama ini dikenal masyarakat berjalan menghampiri mereka diikuti oleh kedua putrinya dan juga istrinya. Berbagi salam tak lupa berjabat tangan dan diakhiri dengan mereka yang kini berkumpul disebuah meja yang tersedia. Setelah sebelumnya mengumumkan bahwa pesta ulang tahun putri sulungnya kepada para undangan sudah dimulai , meniup lilin dan menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan.

Berbincang berbagai hal baik menyangkut kedua perusahaan mereka dan keluarga mereka setelah sebelumnya saling memperkenalkan diri. Ingin rasanya Siwon maupun Kibum mengeluarkan kedua bola mata kedua putri tuan Kim yang tak henti-hentinya memandang intens mereka , lain pula dengan Kyuhyun sedari tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kegelisahannya akibat tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya ditambah pula oleh tatapan genit dari tuan Kim , walaupun sedang berbincang namun masih saja ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Kyuhyun. Karna mendapat panggilan akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim meninggalkan mereka sementara dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan kedua calon menantunya-menurutnya-.

"Siwon oppa , aku sudah mendengar sepak terjangmu didunia bisnis. Aku sangat mengagumimu oppa , walaupun masih berada diusia muda namun sudah memiliki karier yang cemerlang" ujar Stella Kim – putri sulung tuan Kim-

"Khamsamida Stella-shi"ujar Siwon sambil diiringi oleh senyuman manisnya yang membuat sang yeoja merona malu.

"Aku juga mengagumimu Kibum oppa , ku dengar kau itu jenius bahkan selalu mendapat nilai tinggi disetiap mata pelajaran saat kuliah dulu"ujar Seulgi-putri bungsu tuan Kim-.

"Gomawo Seulgi-shi"

"Kalian tidak perlu memanggil kami dengan embel-embel shi oppa , cukup nama kami saja"ujar Stella dengan senyumannya , sungguh ia merasa sangat bangga bisa menatap dan berbincang dengan lelaki idamannya tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari yeoja-yeoja yang merasa iri dengannya.

"Baiklah"ujar Siwon , Kibum hanya mengagguk mengiyakan saja. Kyuhyun? Oh ia masih sibuk menghabiskan hidangan dan menikmati wine kesukaannya tak memperdulikan segala ocehan makhluk sebangsa dedemit dihadapannya.

"Ahh oppa kalau boleh aku tahu , siapa yeoja yang bersama kalian. Kami belum sempat memperkenalkan diri"ujar Stella , salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu sibuk mengagumi mahakarya Tuhan dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan acara perkenalan diri tadi.

"Dia Kyu Ree , sekretaris kami"ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit walau sedikit risih dengan nama samarannya.

"Kyu Ree-shi silahkan menikmati hidangan yang lainnya , oh apa kau memerlukan seorang maid untuk menemanimu berkeliling?"ujar Seulgi yang sebenarnya memiliki maksud lain. Ia sangat iri melihat Kyuhyun duduk diantara Choi bersaudara yang artinya ia duduk berdekatan dengan Kibum yang sudah diklaimnya sebagai miliknya.

"Khamsamida Seulgi-shi , tapi aku sudah merasa kenyang"

"Oh arraseo"ujar Seulgi dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi Kyu Ree-shi?"ujar Stella to the point. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa kesal melihat Kyuhyun duduk berdekatan dengan Siwon.

"Bisa Stella-shi"Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melihat isyarat yang disampaikan Siwon agar menerimanya, well memang benar , ia memiliki suara yang sangat indah jadi tidak diragukan lagi bukan. Dan ia juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyusun rencana untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya? Aku ingin melihat pertunjukkanmu"ujar Stella penuh semangat. Ia berfikir dengan begini berarti ia bisa berdekatan dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun undur diri dan berjalan menuju panggung yang sudah diberitahu oleh Stella. Kehadirannya mengundang perhatian dari semua orang. Setelah mengatakan tujuannya dan meminta pada seseorang pemain piano yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan keahliannya memainkan piano untuk mengiringinya , dan berunding segala tetek bengek lagu.

Memberikan isyarat kepada Choi bersaudara bahwa inilah saatnya mereka menjalankan misinya yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh mereka. Setelah dentingan piano bergema ia pun mulai menunjukkan keahliannya. Lantunan suara yang indah nan merdu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya , menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu dari _**Don't Say Goodbye-Davichi.**_

_**Theorineun neoui ibseurul dari boaji cheoeum**_

_**Museun mal hal yeogo mal hal yeogo**_

_**Oh ~ tteumman deurineunji**_

_**Yegameun Seulpeun dari majneundan norae gasacheorom**_

_**Seolma anigetji anilkkeoya oh ~ anioyaman Dwaejiwa**_

_**Beolsseo neon nareul Tteo ni maeummajeo Tteo**_

_**Tuntuk mommajeodo tteonaneunde**_

_**Nan Molla jabeul Indah bangbeobeul membiarkan**_

_**Perawatan Nuga malhaejwoyo**_

_**Oneulbam Geu malmaneun melalui**_

_**Telepon cahaya beorigo menembak**_

_**Na maeumi apa gaseumi apa **_

_**Nunmul cha orayo**_

_**Ajigeun annyeong urin andwaeyeo**_

_**Neon yang deo yeoljima ibeul**_

_**Annyeongirago kata malhajima**_

Ia berhasil membius semua tamu dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu bahkan ia juga membuat kedua Choi bersaudara sempat tertegun ditempatnya tak menyangka bocah menyebalkan bagi mereka mempunyai suara yang begitu indah dan merdu. Tersentak setelah sepersekian detik , _**ini bukan waktunya bermain-main batin mereka.**_

"Oppa apa kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu?" Ujar Stella dengan nada manjanya.

"Belum"

"Ah jinjja? Apa aku.."

"Mian Stella dimana toiletnya?"

"Ah y-ye? Huft.. ada dibelakang , disebelah kanan tepat diseberang balkon"ujarnya sedikit kesal. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Siwon pun meninggalkan Stella yang masih memandang kepergiannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu oppa? Apa kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?"ujar Seulgi yang dengan sengaja dibuat sesexy mungkin tak lupa sedikit merendahkan gaun bagian atasnya, mencoba menggoda eoh? Ck.

"Maaf Seulgi-shi aku harus mengangkat telepon terlebih dahulu. Permisi"tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi Kibum pun pergi.

"Y-yak oppa!"pekiknya.

Dengan otaknya yang cerdas mereka berhasil berkelit dari hadapan kedua yeoja menyebalkan dengan berbagai alasannya dalam waktu yang berbeda . Tak memperdulikan protesan dari kedua yeoja tersebut dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka,mencari tempat yang aman untuk menjalankan misi. Setelah mendapat pesan dari para anggotanya yang telah berhasil melumpuhkan para petugas dikediaman keluarga Kim secara diam-diam.

.

.

Siwon pun bergegas menyamar menjadi seorang penjaga agar lebih leluasa menjelajahi seluruh ruangan guna menemukan lokasi tempat batu berlian itu berada. Beruntung ia telah mempelajari sudut-sudut ruangan ini setelah sebelumnya ia diberikan sebuah berkas oleh sang ayah. Ia pun dengan segera menuju lantai dua , terlalu beresiko jika melewati tangga utama. Beruntunglah ia bisa memanjat dengan mudah , perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon luar setelah sebelumnya memastikan keadaan. Berjalan lebih kepojok menuju pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh.

Melompat dan memanjat itulah yang dilakukannya. Mendaratkan diri dengan mudah. Setelah memastikan kondisi ia pun melangkahkan kakinya tepat keruangan pribadi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, sedikit lagi ia berhasil tiba didepan pintu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Mau apa kau?" ujar seorang namja berpakaian pengawal yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa dan berjaga diruangan ini seperti perintah tuan Kim"setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya , ia pun menjawab dengan tenang. Untung saja pencahayaan diruangan ini tidak terlalu terang sehingga menyusahkan orang lain untuk mengenalinya dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?"ujar namja itu ,sedikit menaruh curiga kepada Siwon. Rasanya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok namja didepannya ini.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong"ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis penuh arti ketika melihat salah satu anak buahnya telah bersiap-siap menembak namja dihadapannya ini dengan suntikan bius.

"Ba..akh.."Dan tak lama kemudian namja tersebut pun jatuh pingsan.

"Urus dia"titah Siwon yang diangguki oleh anak buahnya. Setelah itu dikeluarkannya sebuah kunci kamar berbentuk kartu super canggih ciptaan ia bisa berhasil tanpa persiapan bukan?. Sebenarnya kamar ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh kartu milik Tuan Kim sendiri. Kartu itu selalu dibawa kemana-mana olehnya. Maka dari itu Kibum pun membuat kartu duplikat itu demi memudahkan rencana.

Setelah pintu terbuka ,menyusuri seluk beluk ruangan dan diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dilihatnya sebuah lukisan besar tergantung indah didepannya , dengan entengnya ia menggeser letak lukisan tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah tombol nomor yang bergantung. Setelah ia menerima pesan yang berisi kata sandi dari Kibum. Ia pun mencocokkannya. Setelah bunyi klik terdengar. Ia pun segera mengambil batu berlian itu dari dalam tembok setelah sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja tembok tersebut terpisah menjadi dua bagian dengan sendirinya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu ia pun segera membungkus berlian tersebut dan memperbaiki segala sisa-sisa perbuatannya. Cepat-cepat ia pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan menemukan seorang kaki tangan kanan ayahnya yang menunggu dari luar. Diserahkannya kantong itu kepada namja tersebut yang dengan sigap diterimanya tak lupa memberi hormat kepada Siwon.

Jangan kalian berpikir ditempat ini tidaj ada sebuah CCTV lalu apa gunanya Kibum kalau begitu. Dengan kemampuannya Kibum berhasil menghack segala jaringan dan saluran CCTV sehingga segala perbuatan mereka tidak akan terekam sedikitpun. Siwon pun kembali ketempatnya semula, setelah mengganti pakaiannya seperti tadi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ditengah perjalanan, ia pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa seseorang telah menarik tangannya, dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berhasil, dimana Kibum?"

"Dia ada diluar"

"Ayo kita kembali"

.

.

"Mengapa oppa lama sekali?"ujar Stella begitu dilihatnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapannya seperti semula. Setelah menerima pesan dari Siwon , Kibum pun menyusul. Tepat sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba , ia sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dan menyibukkan diri dengan gelas berisi wine ditangannya.

"Mian tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan rekan kerjaku yang lain, kami sempat bertemu tadi"

"Apa oppa ingin wine lagi?"tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu , aku menyetir "tolaknya.

"Begitu ya"ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kibum oppa, apa kau ingin kue lagi?"tawar Seulgi.

"Aniya"ujar Kibum dengan singkat. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menahan tawanya sedari tadi melihat segala perjuangan kedua yeoja tak tahu diri dihadapannya ini.

"Apa oppa menikmati pesta ini?"ujar Stella.

"Ne"

.

.

"Ahh leganya akhirnya kita bebas juga dari pesta membosankan itu"ujar Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan badannya dikursi mobil. Melupakan dirinya yang masih berpakaian wanita yang tentu saja dengan posisinya ini membuat pahanya terekspos. Entah bagaimana kondisi kedua Choi bersaudara ini. Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa gugup untuk pertama kalinya.

"Perhatikan tingkahmu"ujar Siwon. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa lega sama seperti Kyuhyun , akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari yeoja menyebalkan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya itu.

"Mwo?"cetus Kyuhyun cuek.

"Jalan saja hyung"ujar Kibum.

"Aiss jinjja kenapa panas sekali, aku hidupkan ac ya" ujar Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia mengarahkan tubuhnya kedepan guna menggapai tombol AC yang berada dimobil tersebut. Tak memperdulikan penampilannya. Sungguh Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sexy sekarang apalagi ditambah tetesan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang sedikit merendah kedepan memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan bahu putih mulusnya, lengan kanannya yang melingkar di kepala kursi Kibum. Sungguh pandangan yang indah. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi ketiganya.

"Kau kan bisa meminta tolong untuk menghidupkannya"ujar Siwon.

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak kau katakana dari tadi saja pabbo!"pekik Kyuhyun .

"Jaga ucapanmu"

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku"

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka , jarang-jarang salah satu Choi bersaudara bisa berbicara lebih dari beberapa kalimat dan mau meladeni orang seperti ini bahkan bertengkar. Entah kenapa melihat interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan kakaknya membuat perasaanya sedikit aneh. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja dan memejamkan matanya.

Anggota mereka memang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi agar tidak dicurigai. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa mobil mengikuti mereka dan mencoba memblokade mereka. Dengan lincah dikendalikannya steer mobil bak pembalap professional , melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Aksi saling salip menyalip pun tak terelakan. Merasa ini akan sedikit sulit , Siwon pun menepikan mobilnya sembarang arah.

"Kibum bantu aku menembaki mereka dan Kyuhyun kau yang menyetir" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan senapannya. Membuka atap mobil dengan cepat. Tak lupa mengirim pesan kepada Leeteuk agar mengirim orang-orang untuk membereskan mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka pun berganti posisi. Kibum dan Siwon yang menembaki orang-orang tersebut serta Kyuhyun yang kini mengambil alih kemudi. Sepertinya ini hari yang mengasyikan bagi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan keahlian mengemudinya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Siwon , ia dengan lihai mengendalikan mobilnya , melaju dengan kecepatan diatas gesekan roda pun bergema dijalanan. Suara mesin yang mengelegar saling bersautan. Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka sepertinya kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya karena ditembaki oleh Choi bersaudara.

Sialnya Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah batang pohon yang roboh ditengah jalan namun dihiraukannya. Diinjaknya pedal gas lebih keras dan melompati batang pohon tersebut bak adegan slow motion. Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan anggota-anggota mereka , setelah memberikan instruksi aksi bunuh diri pun terjadi , suara tembakan dimana –mana . Suara teriakan yang melolong. Beruntung mereka berada dikawasan hutan dan tidak ada penduduk yang bermukim disini. Sehingga tidak perlu khawatir dengan adanya aparat polisi.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang mengejar mereka pun tewas , ternyata mereka adalah orang suruhan klan **Bleach. Pintar juga mereka. **Namun tak perlu khawatir , besok dipastikan keluarga Kim hanya tinggal nama. Melihat itu semua Kyuhyun pun bersorak riang. Dan hari itu mereka lewati dengan penuh kenangan. Leeteuk menghampiri mereka tepat saat mereka menginjakan kaki dikediaman Choi dengan tergopoh-gopoh , memeriksa keadaan mereka satu persatu tak memperdulikan delikan dari tuan mudanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Perasaannya ketar ketir sedari tadi , syukurlah mereka semua selamat fikirnya kala itu. Namun kegiatannya terhenti setelah melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Jangan bertanya"tegas Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah sempet membaca , mereview bahkan memfollow cerita ini. Aku sangat menghargai kalian. Maaf bila terjadi kesalahan di FF ini atau ada beberapa kata yang terpotong. Jangan lupa review ya^^  
><strong>


End file.
